mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tilta Earl
Tilta_Earl joined the Badlands July 9, 2012 during the Neo-Badlands Era. He joined with a group of friends (mal1236, bandgeekdp, TheGodDionysus, and wolfmaster78) that had quit their previous server and joined the Badlands. He and his friends quickly learned of the "towny" plugin and aspired to form a town together. After two or three weeks, they had started work on their unnamed town. Two months soon passed, and Tilta_Earl became eligible to apply for the rank of Officer. He applied, but failed the Officer test. After a review and some help from staff members, Tilta learned where he went wrong and was ready to apply again after a one-month wait (required by Badlands law). During that month, Tilta decided to purchase VIP Diamond. The town he had been working on was now set up, and the only thing needed was the gold to officially found it. With some helpful donations from the Badlands players, Verrulium was born. Unfortunately, though, the town lasted only two days before the towny plugin was reloaded and replaced with a custom "Tribes" plugin. The founders of Verrulium powered through and continued with the town. However, it seems it was not meant to be. The five friends couldn't see eye to eye and conditions soon grew worse. Verrulium was no more. The friends split the gold needed to make the town went their separate ways. One week later, Tilta again applied for Officer rank, and this time passed the test. Soon after, he was approved by the Owners, and Tilta became part of the wonderful badlands staff! Unfortunately, in early 2013, Tilta_Earl decided to leave staff. Tilta played on the Badlands as a Citizen. Then he decided to reapply for staff and to get his old officer title back. He failed because he didn't recieve enough support from staff, but that didn't stop Tilta. After another month he applied again. This app was especially nerve racking for Tilta because he knew that it could go either way. After spending a night on FTB chatting with Docithe, Tilta was able to convince Docithe that he was fit to return to staff as an Officer. Tilta was approved for the 2nd time on May 26th, 2013. He became officer a couple of days after 3 other long time players had been promoted. Tilta is also the First ever promotion on the Badlands FTB server. To this day Tilta is happy and thankful that he earned his way back into staff. Tilta served as Officer for nearly 3 years until he was promoted to admin. His time as admin was short, but Tilta helped initiate a set of server side reforms involving staff management and structure. Tilta attempted a technical update, that was quickly reverted do to communication issues, and issues with the update. Unfortunately Tilta would not stay admin long due to real life personal issues that arose. He stepped down as he could not dedicate the time to Badlands required of an admin or even officer, and withdrew from Badlands and gaming to focus on his personal life and college education. After a year Tilta graduated and happily came back to the Badlands, where he is now serving as an officer in an interregnum period. Tilta hopes to be repromoted to Admin and continue working with staff to improve the Badlands quality of life for players, and staff alike. He plans to help create a server infrastructure that will lead to a more diverse player experience by creating multiple themed worlds. Famous Quotes * "The Ban-Hammer just hit the Drama Bomb" * "no prob bob" * "teh lolz... they have commenced" * "COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE!" Server Contributions *Founder and creator of the Tribe of Epsilon. *Co-Founder of the failed town of Verrulium. Notable Bans Tilta_Earl was the officer that officially IP banned woolsome in early 2013, who had created an alternate account named "Deanarys" to avoid his previous perma-ban. Trivia *Founder, Owner, and CEO of Fat Tilta Cake Co. *Always picked on by Mark3430, Knight2109 and Cordestian *Contrary to popular belief Tilta_Earl isn't extemely Fat only moderately Fat *Tilta has several servants, some being Fangedwolf, Tex215, and wolfmaster78 *Tilta owns several of the Badlands players souls, AndyFox42, coastergeek25, and itsmrgomez are among them *Tilta is founder and current leader of The Fat Force. A group of dedicated superheros tasked with stopping evil doers! Currently on the Force is Fat Man (Tilta_Earl), Chicken the Fried Wonder (cabooseslayer), ROBO BUTLER (robosaurus), and Sparky the Pet Mascot (Fangedwolf). *He is slushy_husky's brother. Category:Player